


Sweet Kisses

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Annamis Fan Edits [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Kissing, Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: A quick Annamis collage in honor of Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Series: Annamis Fan Edits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992037
Kudos: 5
Collections: AO3 Haven FB: Valentine's Winter Romance and Black History Month Challenge 2021





	Sweet Kisses

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/heavenlylifestyle/50943409151/in/dateposted-public/)

A new collage I made of Anne and Aramis. These two are too pretty for me to resist. Re-used a couple of phots here but, I'm sure you all will forgive me for it. :)


End file.
